Can We Keep Him?
by Seito
Summary: There was a boy with mismatched hair in the park. Izuku tilted his head, curiously watching as the boy glumly kicked the dirt, swinging back and forth by himself. He looked so lonely by himself, ignoring all the other kids on the playground. Izuku inherited his mother's big heart and he worked up the courage to approach the boy. "Are you okay?" Izuku asked.


**Anonymous** said:

An AU where young Shouto and Izuku meet at a young age once and have a bit of an impact on each other, maybe it's only once or maybe they keep meeting each other, but I'd think both of them having just one supporting friend would have a huge impact on each other. I just want a little!Shouto & little!Izuku friendship.

* * *

There was a boy with mismatched hair in the park. Izuku tilted his head, curiously watching as the boy glumly kicked the dirt, swinging back and forth by himself. He looked so lonely by himself, ignoring all the other kids on the playground.

Izuku inherited his mother's big heart and he worked up the courage to approach the boy. "Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

The boy looked up, a dark bruise covering his entire cheek stood out in sharp contrast to his pale skin. Izuku frowned, knowing full well how hard someone had to have hit get bruise like that. He knew plenty of Pro-Heroes and had seen them after a hard fight, skin turning black and blue, like patchworks.

"That's a big bruise," Izuku pointed out, gently. Who would want to hit a kid? Dad was always going on how big people shouldn't pick on weaker ones. "Do you need a band aid?" Izuku asked. "My dad has one."

He didn't think a band aid would really help, but bruises always got wrapped in bandages. Izuku remembered a time where he couldn't see an inch of his dad's skin. That had been a scary time.

"Dads are the worse," the boy snapped, suddenly angry.

Well, Izuku could kinda see that. His mother didn't know that he knew, but Izuku knew that his biological father wasn't around. Izuku was eight and not stupid. Besides, he had other awesome dads in his life. Why would he miss the one that was never there?

"Some dads are," Izuku said. "But if yours is that bad, you can share mines." He was sure they wouldn't mind.

The boy looked at him skeptical.

"I'm Izuku," Izuku introduced himself.

"Todoroki Shoto," the boy mumbled.

"Oh, who is this?"

Izuku turned to see Toshinori approaching them. He waved, bouncing excited. "Dad! This is Todoroki-kun," Izuku introduced.

Toshinori beamed, smile spreading wide. "Enji's son?" he said. "It's good to meet you." He reached out to shake hands with Todoroki. (Izuku huffed at that, because Toshinori picked up some strange habits from his time in America.)

Todoroki's reaction was odd though, he slapped Toshinori's hand away, flinching.

Izuku frowned. He had seen that before. It had been after Toshinori had rescued some kids from what originally looked like a normal house. It had been glossed over when it was explained to him, but Izuku was smart. He put together the pieces. Still, he didn't like what it meant. Parents were supposed to love their kids.

"Oi, Inko is gonna start dinner soon you two… oh a friend?"

Izuku turned to see his second father approaching. "Tousan!"

Todoroki looked at him strangely. "You have two dads?"

Izuku nodded. "And a mom too. They're the best." Sure, it was weird according to everyone one, but Izuku has never known anything different, not since he brought Toshinori home when he was four.

"Shouta!" Toshinori greeted. "Perfect timing. Watch the kids? I need to have a _chat_ with Enji."

Shouta grabbed Toshinori's collar. "No," he said.

"But Shouta!"

Shouta ignored him. "Todoroki-kun? Can you tell me how you got that bruise?"

Todoroki remained silence.

Shouta's expression remained perfectly neutral, but Izuku knew he was thinking really hard.

"Can he come over for dinner?" Izuku blurted out.

"What?" Todoroki said, surprised.

"You look lonely and Kaasan is making oyakudon today. She has the best oyakudon," Izuku rambled. If Todoroki's dad was hurting Todoroki, Izuku didn't want Todoroki to go home. Maybe they could just keep him?

"Come over for dinner?" Izuku asked.

"... Okay."

Izuku beamed.

* * *

This kinda takes place in my Domestic!AU but I haven't fully committed to it lmao.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
